The instant invention relates generally to liquid processing systems and more specifically it relates to a device for collecting evaporated matter from a vat which provides a mechanism for recovering escaped vapor from the vat.
There are available various conventional liquid processing systems which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.